Typically, when sending data using I/Q modulation, the transmitting system contains a number of analog devices. In a typical system performing the I/Q modulated data transmission, such units typically use a first modulator to upconvert a digital stream to the I/Q components. The I and Q components are then typically converted to an analog signal and sent to a quadrature modulator. The quadrature modulator then upconverts the I and Q components into a signal that is to be transmitted. The signal is then typically sent to a filter prior to transmission.
In short, a typical radio frequency (RF) transmitter first directly converts a baseband signal, composed of I and Q components to a RF signal. However, imperfections in the analog components create imbalances in processing of the signal. Such problems include I/Q amplitude and phase imbalances, as well as possible inherent DC biases. These imbalances can create distortions in the resultant signal, which, in turn, typically lead to a lower signal to noise ratio at the receiver or decoder.